


White Lies

by fowo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corazon calls Crocodile a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for tumblr, prompt was "You lied to me." I like this one a lot, so it gets its own post.

 

Crocodile found Corazon's accusation more annoying than anything else, tilting the newspaper with a cocked brow to stare at the lesser Donquixote on the other side of his desk. Corazon stood in the middle of his office, visibly flustered, cheeks burning red underneath his makeup. His feather coat bristled. "You lied to me," he repeated what he had said, voice shaking with anger.

 

Crocodile shrugged and turned his attention back to his paper. "Well," he said dismissively. "Did you think I'd deem you worthy of the truth? Please."

 

Corazon stomped over to him, leaning over the desk to grab the newspaper. Between the force he used to pull it away and Crocodile's hook, the paper ended up helplessly shredded. Corazon made a soft noise of surprise, his clumsiness getting the better of him once more, but it was already done. He stood his ground, almost puffing up his cheeks as he did. Like a little boy.

 

Crocodile looked up without moving his head, only his eyes shot up, pupils thin and dark in his light eyes. "Are you in need of some scolding?"

 

" _You're_ in need of scolding," Corazon said, waving the torn remains of the newspaper in front of Crocodile's face accusingly. "You lied to me, like you're no better than—than—"

 

"—than what?" Crocodile asked with a cold smirk. "A liar, a villain? A pirate? Oh Corazon... You're adorable."

 

He got up from his desk and Corazon took a step back as he watched him walk around it, rising his shoulders up in an attempt to look more confident than he felt. The difference in height had never meant anything between them. Crocodile was intimidating. But to Corazon's surprise, Crocodile put his hand on his cheek rather gently, brushing his thumb over the thick layer of shiny red makeup on his lips, smudging the cheap lipstick. "What you make up in humanity you lack in your brother's cynicism," he said. "Consider it a good thing that I find your juvenile optimism very endearing."

 

Corazon lowered his eyes and tilted his head to the side, a futile attempt to get away from the shallow affection Crocodile offered him. "You promised you'd keep away from him," he said softly.

"I lied," Crocodile said, taking great pleasure in the hurt in Corazon's big brown eyes when he looked at him again. "Same as you. You're not a pirate, you're not mute, and your name isn't Corazon."

 

 


End file.
